


A Discovery of Witches

by Persephoneloves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: F/M, Longing, Magic AU, Wholesomeness, Witches, Yearning, jelousy, maybe violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneloves/pseuds/Persephoneloves
Summary: Sansa and Allyria foolishly try to take down the magic world's most volatile villain on their own in a world where witches are meant to stay put.
Relationships: Michael Quinn/Original Character(s), Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa rushed out of the brusque cold in to the great scape of the common room shared by all the girls at the boarding school. She found Jayne and Margery staring at Allyria.

“Oh no, Sansa started,” what’s she up to now.’

Allyria was combining a large variety of liquids, powders, and herbs in to a small jar. The more she added things, the more of a strange blue it glowed and the more smoke emitted from the jar. Sansa knew she was upset, as she had a tendency to cause trouble for reasons unknown to everyone when she was, but she felt a great deal of respect. It was a spell unlike anything Sansa had seen, and she could tell it was rather complicated, but nonetheless Allyria was calm, focused, and skilled as she speedily mixed, measured, and poured.”

Margery scoffed and wrinkled her nose. “She said something about revolution and taking over the school.”

Sansa opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

Jeyne rolled her eyes. “She gave a large speech to everyone yesterday and passed out directions to make some wild spell to set off in all the teachers classrooms at midnight.”

“That's impressive.’ Sansa said so no more. Who knows how this would turn out. Her friends had a tendency to take sides and Sansa did not want to be a part of it this time. 

Sansa and the rest of her friends watched as Allyria closed the lid to the jar and stormed out of the common room silently. They all exchanged warry glances and followed Allyria to wherever she was going.

“She has that look on her face!” Jeyne’s eyes were wide and she ferociously pulled her scarf around to the front of her face.

Sansa shook her head. “If she has people following her and making the spell like she said why is angrly carrying around a dangerous blue jar of who knows what to the curriculum center.”

They found her in a hallway easily breaking into someone's locker and throwing the liquid inside of it. She walked back calmly to where the rest of them were with a smile and hid around the corner with them.

“And now we wait.” Allyria smiled and looked more happy then she's had for a while. Sansa observed she was still underweight and her bags under her eyes were still heavy and dark.

“What on earth are you up to?” Margery accused, shoving a finger in her face.

Allyria scoffed and put another jar in Margery’s hand

“All you need to know is that the owner of that locker is a snitch, and she’s getting what’s coming to her.”

Right on cue, there was a gut wrenching scream. 

* * *

Sansa and Allyria sat quietly on the couches in her aunt Lysa’s home and stared across the couch of the drab sitting room that her aunt favored, and listened to Septa Mordane chew them out for the stunt they tried to pull.

“--You hair brained idiots thought getting in huge trouble and then trying to run away was going to actually work and lead to anything remotely positive.: She said snooteddly. 

Septa Mordane was a stiff and rigid woman who believed in manners and being a lady at all costs. They were living in positively modern times with every possible modern advance in technology, but somewhere throughout time their Septa was left behind. 

Sansa put on her best good girl persona. “Were terribly sorry for the trouble we caused and we accept the consequences.” Sansa crossed her legs in the most ladylike position, put her hands in her lap, then she gave the slightest tip of her head. “We will do whatever we can to make this right.”

Septa Mordane looked down at Sansa and gave her what she could guess was a scoff. 

“I want to hear it from her.” She pointed at Allyria with a frown of disapproval. “I know very well how you are Sansa, but I want how this all goes to depend on 

Sansa pinched Ria and looked at her pointedly to do her best not to mess this up for them.

“Yes,” Allyria looked down at her shoes, and Sansa knew it was the only way she could hold her temper with the insufferable woman, “ We are both very sorry and are pleading with you to let us stay in Mrs. Arryn’s home. We will do whatever we can to make up for disregarding her kindness.” Her voice was cool and almost held too much bite, but it was steadied and even.

Sansa let out a breath of relief. There was hope for them after all.

The Septa let out a huff of disapproval and disappointment once more before walking out the room. Around the corner an overly gaudy shadow emerged and bellowed out her Aunt in a frilly old dress with a long train with a matching fan. She didn’t say a word as she stared at them, waiting for one of them to slip up and do who knows what as punishment.

As her aunt was about to leave a smartly dressed figure in all black entered the room. Today Petyr wore all black with a velvet black sash with his mockingbird insignia on it. His Wizard symbol. The small speck of green accented his eyes, and Sansa felt them fly across the room at her as he studied her and Allyria, not giving away what he was thinking.

As per usual, Lysa threw herself at the man. 

“Petyr!” She grabbed at his shoulder and threw herself in his arms. “Please put some sense into these girls. I have done my best to make them into the most pleasing of young ladies, but they become more wild and unruly by the day!” she sobbed loudly on his shoulder.

Sansa turned away and noticed a look of blatant disgust on Allyria’s face. Sansa looked upwards at the ceiling and closed her eyes, warding away the laughter in her belly. If Aunt Lysa had caught wift of her smile she’d do anything to stamp it out of her. 

“My dearest Lysa,” Petyr pushed her gently off of him and held her by the shoulders, “Stay strong for the cause is not lost yet. I will do my best to teach these girls anything and everything.

And with that, Lysa cried her goodbyes and left them in the room with Petyr. 

His facade for Lysa quickly faded and it was once again unreadable. 

‘My, my,'' He propped one of his legs on the other, “I had believed you girls were smarter than this. Locker bombs and childish schemes,” he tutted, “ I have to say I'm disappointed. If this is your show of what you can do to help me end Ramsay, I'm going to have to decline.”

“You don't even know the whole plan, so you can't judge it.” Allyria started, but quickly stopped. They never knew when it was good to interrupt him or not. 

“And what do you have to say Sansa?” he raised an eyebrow. Almost amused.

“Shes right,” Sansa offered softly, “It was only a diversion.”

“A diversion?” He didn't hide his smile now. “And what was this _little_

 _diversion_ going to accomplish?”

Allyria and Sansa both squirmed uncomfortably in their seats. Allyria tried to regain her confidence by looking him in the eye, but Sansa could shee she was constantly licking her bottom lip and flickering her gaze, and Sansa knew if she could see it he could too. Sansa wanted to keep her voice strong and unwavering, but she was drastically failing as well. 

“We were going to create a large diversion big enough for us to run away from the border school and go on the road to start the search for Ramsay--” Sansa started.

“But we also wanted to get kicked out of that shit school in the process,” Allyria continued, “but--

“-- you didn't prepare for snitches.” he interrupted. Scaring them into a timid silence.

He stared at them for a while. Sansa was starting to think he enjoyed watching them cower in his authority. That he enjoyed them writhing with fear.

“One,” he started plainly, “I am your benefactor, and I am the one in charge of putting you in whatever school I choose, so if you want to relocate or if you are dissatisfied with where you want to attend, 

” he uncrossed his leg and classed his hands in front of himself, leaning forward in a silent dare.

“Two, if these are the skills you two are showcasing, I don't believe either of you have what it takes to put Ramsay down,” Ria opened her mouth to protest, but Petyr shut her up. “Permanently.”

At this point Ria was bouncing her leg uncontrollably and Sansa was immersed in the artistic detail of the doorknob. 

“Now that business is aside,” Petyr said conversationally, “what magical phenomenon has you no longer sleeping and eating Allyria.”

Ria stared out the window. Ignoring Petyr for a few moments. It was her way of regaining power after being scolded by Petyr for literally anything. It worked when she first met him, and it works now. She wasn’t going to completely cave for anything. 

“Can we talk about this without Sansa?” she asked earnestly. Serious, she looked Petyr in the eye. SHe let him see the pain, despair, and desperation that had been eating away at her soul for weeks.

Sansa worriedly tried to catch her gaze but Allyria wouldn’t let her.

“I'm not leaving,” Sansa said stubbornly, “not if something’wrong with her that she hasn’t been telling me. 

Petyr sighed. “Sansa, I'm sorry, but you need to leave. If this is the only way she’ll let me help her, but if this is about what i think it is. She’s right to ask you to leave.”

This was about Ramsay and Sansa knew it. Something he did or something he’s doing now, and they are keeping it from her. They always had their secrets. Always had their time together. It wasn't fair. Petyr saved _her_ from the Lannisters, he was here to be _her_ benefactor, he never would have chosen to also serve Ria if she had never begged him to. 

She was being a spoiled brat. It was only logical that they would spend more time together. They both might be the most powerful witches in existence, but Allyria was stronger. She was better. And she sacrificed everything to learn more about what they were in why. Almost reaching the same scores as Petyr on the MSI ( magic skill and information ) test. 

She was prettier too. With her deep brown dornish features, her dark wavy curls, and the way everything she wore was accented with her curves. She could see it, and she knew Petyr saw it too. What she wanted from him she didn't know, but she just wished he gave her more attention. 

Sansa had left and closed the door behind her, but before she left the hall, she said a quick incantation that would let her hear what was going on in the room on her phone. Magic and technology gave witches and wizards an advantage over the lesser magical kind in many ways.

“Tell me about the dreams you’ve been having.” Petyr’s voice was calm and inquisitive.

Sansa quickly locked the door to her room, and settled into her bed to get a good listen on what she was missing out on.

“It's like someone is reaching out to me. I close my eyes and this magical force calls out, I touch it back and then I'm transported into a cave. It's dark and damp ....” Sasnsa holds her breath at the pause.

“It's so cold,” she whispers so low Sansa can barely hear her through the spell. “And I'm sitting next to this man with jet black hair and brown eyes. Hes covered in blood,” Sansa hears her friend sobbing, almost making her cry, “he’s in these chains and I know he's a wizard but it feels like something’s been feeding on his magic. Sometimes he talks and sometimes he doesn't, but the third time I was there he told me Ramsay had him.”

It was quiet for a while. 

“His name is Michael,” Petyr started, “ Michael Quinn.” His voice was laced with an emotion Sansa didn’t understand. She yearned to see his face. The emotion he was willing to show Allyria but not her. “We used to be partners. We used to take jobs at that popular ‘wizards for hire’ when we were younger and just starting out in our careers as wizards.” He chucked but there was no joy in it. It could’ve been more of a sob for all Sansa knew. 

It was silent again and Sansa wanted to do nothing more than go down there and comfort them both.

“I want to kill Ramsay.” Ria confessed softly. “Let it be me.” Sansa could hear the pleading and desperation in her voice. “I want to do it.”

Sansa gripped her phone, desperate to hear his answer.

“No,” Petyr broke the silence. “I have more blood on my hands and I won't hesitate like you might. I don't have the trauma with him that you have….i've known Michael longer than you.”

There was yet again another long stretch of silence before Allyria spoke again.

“ _Bullshit_.” just as softly as before.

“I feel like there's an outside force that wants me to do it, and Michael said he feels it too. He said if I ever hesitated that it will make sure I get the job done.” Allyria stared Petyr in the eye. She knew he didn't see magic as a living thing in itself that controls the field of what magic and its relationship with people, but that didn't matter to her in the moment. What mattered to her was justice for all the girls Ramsay hurt, justice for Michael..justice for 

.

Petyr sighed and ran a hand through his hair. At this point they had been arguing this late into the night and whatever he used to keep his hair in place had worn off, and a large fluff of unruly curls were on top of his head.

“I don't share you and Michael’s sentiment for believing magic is some kind of gift to humanity that an invisible force is in charge of, but let's pretend i did for a moment.” Petyr leaned back in his seat and let out another uncharacteristic sigh. “I don't give a _fuck_ what feeling you and Michael have that it should be you, but I rather it be me or Michael that kills the monster at the end of the day. Your too good for blood on your hands. Somne in this world should be able to live a life without blood on their hands.”

“But Sansa can.” Allyria argued. She knew what she said. She also knew just exactly how the Lannister family had fallen. Leaving an empty kingdom for someone to seize at any moment.

“Don’t think I don't know about you and Sansa's murder scheme.”

Petyr scoffed. “Only because Sansa told you. You two may be powerful under-trained witches, but your both teenage girls who have grown quite close over the years. It’s expected that you’ll tell each other secrets!”

“Just because--”

“--I think it’s time that you said your good-nights Mr. Baelish.” Septa Mordane Interrupted. She had swung open the doors of the day room and stared pointedly at her and Petyr. It was 

for a man and woman, let alone a girl, to be left alone in a room together and it certainly didn’t help that it was 

late into the night.

Petyr straightened his jacket and smoothed his front. 

“Goodnight.” he said pointedly. Feigning agitation. 

Allyria almost rolled her eyes. Of course he had to pretend to be mad for Septa's benefit.

“Goodnight, Mister Baelish.” Allyria said brashly. Too tired to fake her manners. 

She brushed past the Septa and headed to the stairs. Leaving Petyr to be scolded for his ungentlemanly behavior on his own. 

Allyria opened the door to Sansa’s room. She had her own, but she hates sleeping alone. While her and Sansa both came from bigger families. Alluria had somehow picked up sleeping with her either of her brothers,her sister, or parents each night. Sleeping alone was the hardest part of adjusting to King’s Landing. However, Sansa offered to let her share her bed. Allyria could never thank Sansa enough for her kindness.

She smiled fondly at Sansa sound asleep on her back and still in her clothes. Her phone was laying closely by her face. Allyria picked up the phone.

“A young woman should not be alone with a boy, let alone a man! Why on earth were you two alone! I had thought you were long gone after Sansa had left, yet you two were cozy enough to stay alone together until the dead of the night!”

“Ms. Mordane, I can assure you my intentions are nothing but pure. The young lady was in distress and we had magic business to discuss, and as you know neither of us is one to stop any business of the sort once it starts--”

Allyria’s blood ran cold as she heard Petyr’s voice trying to charm himself out of trouble with Septa Mordane. 

Why would Sansa spell her phone to listen to them? Just how often does she spy on her conversations with Petyr? She was going to have to contact him someway tomorrow to let him know that Sansa knew some things if not everything.

Allyria undid Sansa’s spell before crawling into bed next to her. Despite being upset with Sansa, she couldn’t bring herself to sleep alone. Petyr would call it weakness, but since it was Sansa, she knew it was a lie. With Sansa, Petyr would do the same. She couldn't explain how she knew if he or she ever asked, but she 

Petyr was in love with her.

Despite all the secrets brewing between them, Allyria was only worried about one. As she worried about it in her sleep, she was soon drifted away by the dreams of another.

She squinted at the overbearingly bright sun between the tree leaves. She was leaning against the trunk of a tree. She looked to her left and saw Michael smiling happily with his eyes closed. She studied his sharp jaw, his full bodied healthy muscles that went well with his reasonable height, he opened the most beautiful deep brown eyes she had ever seen that held the most warm gaze she had ever seen.

This was what he really looked like.

“You like my happy place?” 

She basked in his healthy voice. It was low, deep, and warm.

“Hmmm,” she looked out at the vast wide field of grass that never ended and then at the fields of flowers that followed on the other side, “its okay.”

He chuckled lowly in delight. 

“I can't wait to be able to come back here.” His voice was thick with emotion. She could almost see him physically push it away to stay happy.

“I usually have my guitar with me,’ He grabbed her hand to hold it into his and for a moment she wished she could feel his hands. She wished it were real and not a mental illusion he made to keep his sanity in his cold dark prison, “i would just come out here and play it. Sometimes I write a song.” He looked at her and smiled.

“Petyr said I couldn't kill Ramsay,” she blurted. 

He frowned. “Hey, hey, hey, why would you ever think of something like that without talking to me first. I know you told me what he did to you and other people, but it's only going to be or Petyr that kills Ramsay.”

Allyria watched the summer wind gently blow the seeds of a dandelion into the unknown.

“Do you understand me?” He grabbed her chin and made her face him.

She blinked away her tears and lied to his face before answering softly, “yes.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this fic a year and a half ago, but here I finally am coming back to it. For some reason I'm only motivated to write at my lowest points. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Allyria breathed into her hands in an effort to warm them up before quickly placing them back on the wheel. Harry was kind enough to let her take a beaten up van off his hands without questioning her why. She owed him a favor for the future that he told her she had no room to turn down no matter what, but that was the extent of their relationship. It was simple and solid.

Her phone rang and she glanced at it in the passenger seat to see Sansa calling her once again. A deep pang of guilt started to build up in the pit of her stomach.. 

Allyria grabbed the map, looking back up at the road every few seconds to be careful not to swerve off of the narrow dirt path. She took the back roads of Riverrun to prevent being stopped or captured by anyone else, and it was the fastest way to get to where she was going. 

Ramsey had a remote hidden cabin in the deep woods somewhere between the expanse of Riverunn and Harrenhall. It wasn’t much to go off of, but she did have her dreams with Michael to guide her. The closer they were, the easier and more frequent the dreams occurred. 

She no longer had to rely on sleeping and hoping something happened in a dream. She was only three days out, and if she even thought of him long enough, she could taste the dampness of the cave and see the black rocks that lined the pit of his prison. 

It was so easy to skip into his mind and be where he is, but the last time it happened, It almost killed her.

She closed her eyes for only a second, and she was there, but since she was still driving, she almost swerved off the road.

She prayed that whenever she got there, that she would have the courage to do what she needed to do.

It was 4:00 a.m. of the next day when she’d arrive at the hotel. She would have stopped at a motel and checked in under a fake name, but she was at a special hotel that was just as safe if not safer. There were rumors' about all kinds of people, from the rich to the crooked, stay here when they need to lay low or have to make a stop in between “ _ business trips.”  _

It was just the place she needed. 

Allyria ran her palms down her ripped mom jeans and tried not to fiddle with the hem of her oversized vintage sweater. She prayed to the seven she wouldn’t get kicked out for not dressing as if she belonged here. As far as she knew there was no special dress code, but you could never be too sure in places like this one. 

As she walked towards the front desk her worries about appearance were immediately resolved. Two men were already talking to the clerk, and they were covered in head to toe in what could only be blood. 

She stood behind them and tried not to stare or show how freaked out she was. A tattered leaking green duffel bag was sitting next to the man’s feet. She bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to breathe in too much. 

After a few moments someone came to take his bag and lead the gentlemen toward their room. 

“What’s your name sweetie?” The clerk looked down at her with a comforting smile. 

Perhaps her discomfort was obvious. 

“I’m Zenyr.... Allyria, we spoke over the phone.” Her voice was horse and cracked. She’d been driving for days, only stopping for gas or a quick break to eat or go to the bathroom.

“Yes, I have you right here,” the lady beamed down at her, “and you're interested in one of our packages, but you aren’t sure which one, is that correct?” 

“Yes.” She nodded at her in return.

“I’m just going to ask you a series of questions to figure out which package is the best for your stay, and you're just going to answer me until we figure out which one that is, okay darling?” 

Allyria shook her head.

“Are you going to need assistance in getting rid of a body?”

“No.”

“Will you need assistance with removing blood stains from your clothes or a new set all together?”

“Perhaps.” Allyria thinned her lips into a line, and waited as the lady typed something into the computer.

“How about a new ID and perhaps a debit card to go with it?” 

Allyria’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“Yes!“ She almost said excitingly. “I didn’t know anything like that was offered, but I definitely need that. Is it possible to get one for me and another guest that will be staying with me later?”

The lady shook her head. “Absolutely! Just bring them down with you when you want them made, so we can make them at the same time,” she explained, “it’s policy.”

She typed more into the computer, and Allyria waited.

“Looks, here like you need more than what’s offered in the classic or bronze package and definitely not enough for the gold package.” 

She stopped typing and looked her up and down that made her slightly anxious. 

“You don’t seem like that type that needs  _ everything  _ that comes in the silver package, but I’m not going to  _ not _ ask if you want it or not,” she waved a hand, “it’s our policy.” She added. “But let’s just say it comes with a couple of warm bodies of choice to keep you company throughout your stay.”

Allyria nodded slowly, knowing what the woman was alluding to.

“You still have the option to turn them down of course, but I’d figure I’d give you a heads up.” 

“That’s fine.” She said no more or less. The fewer things the clerk knew about her the better.

“Well, looks like you’d be best suited for the silver package with a few add ons.” She clicked away one last time and an array of sheets were printed out. 

“Here’s some information on everything in your package, and here are your room keys.” 

Allyria was handed everything and then she was quickly ushered to sign her name on a few legal documents, considering the nature of the hotel and it’s  _ policies,  _ but only because she was a first time guest. 

She had to give her car keys to a bellhop and they would arrange for her car to be parked and bags to reach their proper locations. 

She followed a blond to the elevator. She smiled and slipped a hand under her sweater and cupped one of her breasts. 

Allyria had no energy to protest physically or resist, but this wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen to her either, so she was rather not surprised. Regardless, she tried to at least tell her that she wasn’t in the mood.

She was silenced with a finger, and the girl moved to press her body against Allyria’s. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” she whispered in her ear, “I can take care of you for the night until you feel better.” her hand moved to grip her ass tightly, making Allyria arch her back uncomfortably. 

The girl smiled, thinking she was enjoying herself.

Allyria grabbed her shoulders a little too harshly and shoved her into the elevator wall.

“I’m too tired and not in the mood. Please, don’t take this the wrong way.” She breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as the elevator doors opened. 

Unbothered, the girl shimmied past her to lead the way.

“You don’t seem the dominant type. I could have sworn you were a sub for sure.” 

She wasn’t dressed in anything provocative or revealing, but it was clear what her job was. However, Allyria was starting to think the girl was interested in her more than just because it was her job. 

They walked down the hall to her room door. Allyria fumbled for the key out of her pocket and grit her teeth when she felt a pair of hands wandering over her back.

“Look, I’m pretty tired and the only thing on my mind is taking a shower and eating. If you're that desperate for company you can come over later.”

“I’m Amber! I’ll make sure to tell them that you liked me!” Without another word, Amber dashed down the hall.

Allyria sighed one last time and shut the door behind her. 

There was one big King sized bed on one side and a magnificent window view of a big River. A trademark for the Running Waters hotel. 

Allyria left her bags in the small antechamber preceding the room and climbed the three steps that lead her to the main floor of the room. The sheets were an off white color and the softest silky material she’s ever felt. 

This was only the beginning. The hard part was tomorrow when she finally leaves to find Michael. 

___

“Concentrate, Sansa,” Petyr whispered as she tried to focus her magic just as Petyr taught her, “think about the snows of Winterfell and your role as a mother as well as a big sister to your siblings.”

Thinking of these things while searching the magical plane with her mind can help her locate Allyria’s aura amongst a flourish of many. It will narrow down the search and eventually reveal the aura of the person she’s looking for, or at least that’s how it was supposed to work.

“It’s not there,” Sansa said with her eyes closed. “It’s like she doesn’t exist.”

Sansa sighed and slumped back into her seat. They’d been on her trail for less than two days and they haven’t found anything. Whenever they even came close to anything, it slipped their grasp every time. 

“It’s all right,” Petyr tried to reassure her, but his hands gripped the wheel hard enough for his knuckles to be white and jaw was unclenching and clenching the whole time, “we’ll stop at this diner near the next intersection towards Riverunn, and we’ll ask people questions.

He ran a hand through his hair. 

Petyr dressed down for their hunt for Allyria. He hung up his usual wizard attire for jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a simple corduroy jacket. 

Sansa tried to imagine a scenario where someone she knew wasn’t in mortal danger and that this was a nice road trip with only her and Petyr. There was nothing to worry about. Only good company and good conversation. 

She put her earbuds in, but immediately threw them out after barely listening to half of one song.

Nothing is okay and nothing will be until they find Allyria and whoever this certain man was that Petyr didn’t want to tell her about. 

“Hey,” Petyr turned his head towards her in concern before looking back at the road, “don’t worry.” 

He placed his hand on her thigh, “look at me, we're going to find them before anything bad happens.”

Sansa shook her head and faced the window. She didn’t want him to see the tears beginning in her eyes. 

After half an hour, they pulled up into what resembled a small town, but Sansa figures it was smaller than that. There was a diner on one side and four small shops that faced it on the other.

Petyr put on his shades and pulled out a small bag of powder.

“What is that?” Sansa followed him as he walked towards the center of the street. She watched as he took out a handful and blew into his palm. The powder glided in the air in aid of a small green glow of power into the pavement and slowly revealed a specific trail of steps. 

“It’s an enchanted sand that’s been altered for a different use then dream trailing or mind tracking. It’s an older technique made up by wizards in the past when things between witches and wizards were more intense.”

“Of course.”

They followed the trail towards the diner, and it was clear to assume Allyria had been in here, but they still had much to find and prove before it truly means they’ve found a lead.

  
  


“Can I help you two with anything?” An older woman wiped her hands with a towel and approached them. 

Sansa looked at the other customers and could tell they saw the magical footprints appear. Some seemed uneasy and apprehensive and others seemed prepared to start violence. 

Maybe magic isn’t as accepted as people like to think.

“Yes,” Petyr pulled a picture from his pocket, “can you help us find this girl? I know from the trail everyone saw you might be able to tell me at least something that can lead us to her.” 

The lady frowned. “What has she done to have people of your kind to track her down like she’s some animal. She might be one of you, but she’s the better of the lot of you, and we wont tell any of you nothing until we know she’s safe.”

“We're not hunting her down,” Sansa spoke up and almost regretted it. People started to stare at her and they didn't seem convinced, “She’s my friend and more of a mother to my little siblings than I am. Without her I never would have been able to step up and take more responsibility over them," tears started in her eyes, “Without her, my little brothers won't sleep at night and my sister won’t stop running away to God's know where.” She sniffed.

“If you have any human decency, please just help us find her.”

“Look,” the lady rung her hands and wrist, “ we don’ really know nuthin’, She just came hear and looked at our sick, fixed, our well, and told us how to prevent it all from happening again. It was something about respecting nature and growing these herbs.”

“She was the nicest witch we done ever meet.” An older man stood up from his booth and walked over to where they were standing by the entrance. 

“We didn't have to beg her to help us after finding out she was a witch. She told us she was one and offered to help us.”

“----Your kind is usually selfish and self centered to do anything like that. We just wanted to protect her if she was being chased by some bad people. A witch like that doesn’t deserve whatever hell is coming after her.”

More and more people came and offered them a story of Allyria’s kindness. After a while they thanked everyone for their help and left. 

“Touching as it was, it’s not what we need.” Petyr looked at his phone the whole way to the car. Sansa but the inside of her cheek and tapped the armrest repeatedly while Petyr sat in silence staring at his phone. 

“I think I may have a lead.” 

Sansa raised her eyebrows. “Then let’s follow it.”

“It’s not that simple. I don’t exactly want to take you to a place like that.”

“I’ve been to all your little clubs, I’ve seen so much already. What else could be left that I haven’t seen?” She scoffed.

Petyr pierced his lips together.

“Or is this something you've been hiding from me?” 

-

“May God bless this sacred union between two young and powerful wizards! May they’re bond grow and their love grow strong!” 

_ May they’re bond stay as strong as they’re love grows.  _ The crowd chorused the traditional response. 

Allyria slowly rose to her feet in unison with Ramsey. They held hands and walked through the thundering applause of the people around them. 

“Why do they keep looking at you like that?” He hissed in her ear. She wanted nothing more to recoil and lunge as far away from him as she could, but that would do more harm than good.

“They want to make sure I don’t mess up. They already think they can control me, but I won’t let them,” she cupped both sides of his face to turn his head towards her, “I’ll turn on them and we can show them how powerful we really are… deadly and powerful.”

He smiled his Cheshire smile and dragged his fingers along her collarbone in a lazy trail.

“...and what happens after we rid ourselves of them.” He grasped her chin and gently tipped her mouth upwards. “Hm…”

Allyria couldn’t help but imagine he wasn’t a monster and that he could have been a normal man who could love someone. Because if not for imagining, she would have to succumb to the horrid realty of facing his brutal pain and torture everyday. She did this for the mission. 

She did this for survival. 

After following Ramsey around like a lost puppy, laughing at all his cruel and offensive jokes, she decided the night would get through this night better if she was drunk. 

She found the magical bar that all the young wizards and witches dream of visiting when they become of age. It was still filled with all the drinks you could find at any regular old bar, but the real excitement was the enchanted drinks or the drinks made with ingredients only wizards could find and create like fairy’s tears and shaved unicorn dust. 

However, there was a slight controversy about how the ingredients are acquired and what this means for the growth of the species, but Allyria wasn’t interested in any special ingredients at the moment. 

She wanted something stronger than she’s ever had before to numb the pain and confusion. 

There was a man in a military guild wizards uniform sitting in the far corner of the bar. There weren't that many seats, so she only had to choose from a seat that was only one away from the one he was sitting in. She didn’t wish to disturb his silent request to be alone. It was something she knew she would have wanted as well. 

“Bartender,” A very grizzly looking old man with long white whiskers of a mustache and beard was drying a freshly clean glass, with a wispy glowing green towel of some kind, and the glass was a tinted shiny pink crystal who’s origin Allyria was unaware of, “can I have something really strong, but not bitter with a well rounded and robust taste.

Allyira had read somewhere that you were supposed to describe what type of drink you wanted by taste instead of by name for a better experience. 

“Okay,” the bartender picked up a few bottles and placed them out in front of him, “that sounds interesting, but how do you want to  _ feel.”  _

“Nothing.” she exhaled with a shaky breath. “I want to be numb and o don't want to remember any of this tomorrow.”

“Sounds like she wants some of this,” the man in uniform grumbled out in a chuckle, his voice was lower than she would have imagined. Allyria bit her cheek to keep from smiling. She liked the way his voice sounded. 

-

Allyria was surprised. She found Ramsey’s hideout with no problem. A solitary cabin at the edge of Riverrun, not too far from the vale, but a little closer to the north than she would like. She ignored the irritable thrum of magic at the back of her skull. Secretly terrified as to what that could mean. Nothing to do with Ramsey, but it raised more questions about why Michael was always a strong presence in her dreams, now no longer her dreams but the waking world as well.

_ However they were connected, it was getting stronger. _

Parking the car a distance away, not too far to be seen, but just enough for her to get in and get out as quickly as possible.

  
  


A groggy beaten voice whispered on the back of her conscience. Allyria ignored it for the time being. The warmness of hearing him this strongly in her mind was soured by the pain and suffering behind. The condition of them finally meeting face to face was not going to be pleasant.

She focused on equipping herself with various weapons, talismans, and her secret weapon she was given to use on him at the beginning of her mission. 

Since she raided his apartment, days before leaving, she found a blue print to his cabin, most importantly the outline of the caves he had hidden beneath. 

  
  


She spotted a pair of sodden swinging doors lodged into the ground not too far away, making her way there she grabbed a quick home potion version of a more powerful potion. She specially crafted it to be soundless and smelled in a concentrated form. A concoction most witches and wizards couldn't achieve at her current level. 

Blowing her way in, she waited for the smoke to clear. 

She rushed inside the caves as quickly as possible. The walls were damp, the air thick and humid. The roots above curled sickly around the top and sides of the cave. 

The drops of moisture from the roots, felt like tears. The air was dark and somber. The area was weeping in pain, agonized at the horrors they’ve had to witness from Ramsay for years was infecting them. Turning them into something they’re not. 

Perhaps one day she could come back and restore it to its former glory and beauty.

Jogging the rest of the way she wanted to cry. She could barely see his face hidden with mud and dirt, camouflaging him amongst the rocky walls.

“Ri..” he whispered weakly. His finger twitched in an effort to touch her. She lowered her body slowly until she was strangling his waste along the wall. He needed as munch warmth as possible. The rising heat from his body would help with the next step. 

“Shhh.” She quickly cupped his face and placed a light kiss on his brows. “Take this,” she said shoving a cluster of red crystals into his hand. 

She didn’t have to tell him what they were for. A soft glow followed from the veins of his hands as quickly as he could manage in his weakened state. The slow but steady energy she had been storing for months was giving him an air of strong ness. 

His original tanned skin was coming back, and his eyes no longer held a glossy appearance. 

With every ounce of strength that entered her body the more, a heady firm presence sieged a place along her consciousness. It was painful at first, but the pain numbed to a pleasantly filled and content experience. 

_ Where could a girl like this possibly find a raw unfiltered crystal used for a talisman?  _

She frowned, a sudden frustration that wasn’t hers assaulted her emotions. 

_ It shouldn’t matter, it was relieving most of his pain and giving him strength for her to save his life. _

_ You can’t be upset with me! I know the cost of receiving such a rare item that’s only imported from one place in the world and never seen in a raw form in the Seven Kingdoms! _

Heads slowly turned to one another in amazement. As much as she felt they wanted to talk about this, they both could feel the need to assess the current situation and aim to escape as efficiently as possible. 

“Do you think you can make it the original way?” She whispered. 

He nodded quietly and grabbed her hand. The action made her pause. If he was strong enough to make it, why would he need to hold her hand? 

She already knew the answer, but the question bubbled in her mind regardless. Not for her, but for him. 

To feel you physically as I do mentally. 

He answered back without a physical word or mental thought.

Unsurprised, Ramsey was standing underneath the mouth of the cave entrance. 

“You’re going to let us pass,” she said evenly and coly, ignoring Michael’s endless wave of confusion that was crashing throughout her.

Ramsay’s jaw was working furiously in a way that made her. It made her gag because she knew what it meant.

He was excited.

“You came back? For your pet or for me,” he cracked his neck, “I can’t believe you almost had me fooled.”

“You were never fooled!” she spat at him.

“Of course not,” but we had a fun little game didn’t we?”

“What’s he talking about... did you—“

“No!” A bubble of hurt surged between them. “I would never lie to you.” The words came out effortlessly and she wondered if a thing were ever possible. 

“Pretending, I never thought you would pull it off as well as me but you have proven me wrong. The only opponent who was ever worthy!” He fooled his arms about, performing a play to an audience only he was aware of, spittle dribbled down his mouth and out in the cave as he shouted. The only one who was strong enough to physically defy me,” he paused before continuing in a hushed whisper, “the only one who might have the power to kill me.”

His figure disappears along an invisible wind, “until tomorrow...my love.” 

Allyria turned around, feigning disinterest at his dramatic exit, knowing it would irk him, but found herself sputtering in disbelief as rocks tumbled through the cave and the earth shaking.

The crystal in Michael’s hand was completely drained. Using the last of the little strength he just obtained with lightning trickling throughout his body as it shook furiously in its fragile state, eyes blaring with an electrical glow of lightning, he sent them at Ramsay’s direction, frying his legs.

“Michael!” Tears in her eyes, she wanted to shout and to yell at him, but he was already tumbling to the ground. Everything the crystal had previously fixed was undone, and he lay unconscious on the ground.

She was lucky she pulled out everything she needed. She didn’t know it would be Michael himself that would set her plans array.

Taking the pure emerald dagger she walked briskly towards Ramsay’s half burned squirming form. 

Without hesitation she squatted down and drove the knife in his chest. 

....it didn’t kill him.

With what strength he possibly had left. He took a knife off her body as she stared at him fully breathing and alive in disbelief, and drove it through her abdomen. 

“If I go down, you go—.” He grunted out furiously in her ear, but was interrupted by a blinding white light. Allyria had to shield her eyes.

Panting, she lowered and was surprised to see his body gone, but an emerald piece, no longer a dagger, in his place. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first PxS fic and im quite excited. You can find me on my tumblr as the same name i appear here with the same icon to talk to me any time about this story, or just comment here. Thank You for taking the time to read this.


End file.
